Overtaken
by FallingForDark
Summary: Valkubus. This is all about Tamsin finally showing her feelings for Bo. There's no big story-line.


Valkubus. This is relatively clean… sorry guys. This is all about Tamsin finally showing her feelings for Bo. There's no big story-line.

**Overtaken:**

Bo staggered down the hall of the police station. One of her legs was no more than dragging along with each agonizing step. The pain in her torn-up calf was growing, muscle and sinew had been ripped apart. Blood poured down her side from a deep wound. She had already been to Dyson's loft. The station was her last hope of finding the wolf. She needed to heal. _Where are you Dyson?_ She took another shaky step. Just _put one foot after the other. _Every step she took was followed by the sickening sound of blood splashing to the ground. Spots formed on the edge of her vision. She faltered on her next step and fell to the ground. "Agh! Fuck!" She cursed through clenched teeth. She couldn't allow herself to sit here, she had to keep moving. _I have to find him._

She crawled towards the workout room. _Thump_. In the distance she could hear the steady rhythm of a punching bag. Hope. She pushed herself further. _Thump_. She pulled herself up against the door of the gym. _Thump_. As she turned the doorknob her legs gave out and she fell through to the other side, landing hard on her shoulder.

"Well. That was almost graceful."

_Oh, Shit._ Bo thought. She turned her head to face the source of the sarcasm. "Tamsin, I could really use some help here. Is Dyson around?"

The Valkyrie circled the injured succubus, noting her injuries. She couldn't let Bo see how worried she felt, or how hurt she was that she had come here for Dyson and not for her. She shook the thought away. The only thing she had left was her ability to hide her feelings from Bo.

She ignored the succubus' question about her partner's whereabouts, hiding the pain behind a mask of sarcasm. "I'll give you an 8, since you stuck the landing."

Bo reached a hand towards the blonde. "Please Tamsin. Help me."

Tamsin already knew she was going to help. She couldn't fight her feelings for Bo. This infuriating woman was all she could think about. She leaned down towards her placing her hand onto the succubus' cheek. She could let her guard down. She could break down the walls she had built against her emotions… for one night, she could love Bo. Completely.

Bo was startled by the sudden change in Tamsin. In an instant she had changed from her usual cold and snarky self. The Valkyrie was gazing into her eyes, giving her a look that cut through her soul. Her green eyes were filled with worry, and love. For the first time, she could see Tamsin's aura and it was burning white hot. For her. The blonde had always been so good at hiding her true feelings from her. She always wondered what it would look like. It could only be described as beautiful. Her form was surrounded by a silver light touched with gold accents. She was so mesmerized that she had almost forgotten her injuries until a shooting pain in her side brought her back to reality.

Tamsin's brow furrowed with worry. She let out a sigh, she was already mere inches from the Succubus' lips. "You can feed off of me."

Bo closed the distance between them. Her lips pressed tightly to the Valkyrie's. She moaned at the sensation of the blonde's tongue on her lower lip, begging for entrance.

Tamsin's mind was filled with conflicting emotions. Her heart was torn between love and inevitable pain. Bo's love life was already a shit storm. With every thought she had of the Doc and the Wolf the walls in her mind would start to rebuild, only to be crashed back down with every kiss that the succubus laid on her lips. Every gentle touch she felt as Bo ran her fingers under the hem of her shirt. She shuddered. With her touch, everything else just faded away. Tamsin embraced the moment, all thought drowned in passion. She felt, touched, and tasted every inch of her lover.

Just as she reached her peak, Bo pulled Tamsin to her lips, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. Tamsin could feel the pull right down to her core. Heat sank to the apex of her thighs; she couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that escaped her. As the blue wisp of her energy continued to flow from her to Bo the pleasure turned into pain. The pain turned into an even greater pleasure. She was climbing higher every second they were connected. Her moans transformed into silent screams of ecstasy.

Her chi was amazing. Bo couldn't release her, she tasted like life itself. She felt her wounds stitch themselves easily together. Her succubus side took over. A rush of strength filled her. She pushed the Valkyrie to the ground and straddled her, never stopping the flow of chi. She wrapped a hand around the blonde's throat and pulled harder. She wanted more. She needed more.

Tamsin's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Bo continued to pull chi from her, but instead of feeling drained like she had when they rescued Kenzi, she felt energized. Bo's sudden roughness did nothing but turn her on even more. She pressed her hips into the brunette's thrusts, matching her rhythm, reveling in the friction. It wasn't long before her climax overtook her. Bo finally released the stream flowing between them. They collapsed side-by-side on the gym floor as the rush of power and the waves of their orgasms washed over them.

"Wow, Tamsin. That was amazing; I've never tasted Chi like that before. I mean it was even better than before you were reborn. What changed?"

Tamsin stretched her arms and rested them under her head as she laid back. She smirked at the brunette "I'm a baby fae Succulette. I've got more than enough chi to go around." Her eyes met Bo's.


End file.
